loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Actions
This page lists potential actions in LoC that consume PP, gives an in-depth description of those actions, any notes any rules that apply, and lists several examples. If you are unsure of what Actions, PP, or LoC are, please see the Introduction page. =Warning= As all actions add something to the world and setting, it is required that these actions be reflected in the wikia as well as in-game. Some actions require that the related information is posted to the wikia first. Other actions simply request that the information is added as soon as possible. =3PP Forge Artifact= A god creates an inanimate device of great power which may aid them or others. Many such devices can find their way into the hands of mortals; any artifact that could conceivable be obtained by a mortal must be stated accordingly (See Dungeon Master's Guide for details on Artifacts and to find examples of stat blocks). The stat blocks for artifacts must be posted to the Wikia before being posted in came. If it’s not on the wikia, it doesn’t count in game. Gods sometimes create artifacts to guide mortals towards a specific goal, or to serve as weapons and armor to attack or defend against other gods, or to produce wide ranging effects in the natural world. Below are a few examples of possible intents behind artifacts, but this is in no way a formal classification system, nor is this an exhaustive list. Regardless of the intent, all artifacts cost 3PP and must be posted to the Wikia before being posted in-game. See the Artifact page for a list of artifacts in the current game. Example: ”Mortal” Artifacts Sometimes gods intend for an artifact to be specifically for mortals. The Axe of Dwarvish Lords is such an example. These sorts of artifacts can guide mortals towards specific ends, or they might be legendary items whose very existence catches the interest of mortals. Unintelligent artifacts may be treated as standard magical items with the appropriate stat block, but intelligent artifacts must have the full artifact stat block. Example: ”Area” Artifacts Other times a god creates an artifact that can affect the surrounding area. This might take the form of a supernatural storm that never ends, or a glacier than cannot be melted and causes the surrounding area to be in perpetual winter, or something else entirely. Example: ”Divine” Artifacts And yet at other times a god might create an artifact that is specifically meant to aid them. The Hand and Eye of Vecna, for example, can be used by mortals but are really intelligence gathering devices that help increase the knowledge pool of their master, Vecna. Alternately, these devices might cast wide-ranging effects over entire worlds, such as leylines that magic flows from. =4PP - Craft Plane= A god establishes a new plane of reality. Why a god might do this is varied. Perhaps it is to manifest a particular aspect of the real world (such as in the Feywild), or perhaps it is a place that they retreated to after being driven from the mortal world. Or perhaps it was unintentionally, or for unfathomable reasons. While a god is free to establish the general nature of the plane at the time of creation, all plants, animals, landforms, etc must be established using PP, just as with the original plane. Even though a limited number of gods might create a plane, all gods have an equal right to shape it. When creating a new plane, at least one "entrance" to and from the material plane should be established. Additionally, a page should be added to the wikia before it is posted in game, stating the plane's name, the god's name, the sort of plane it is (Parallel, Fundamental, Demi, etc), as well as a brief statment containing the name of the god or gods who created it and a description of the "theme" of the plane. Examples The Material Plane, Parallel Planes (like the Shadowfell and Feywild), Fundamental Planes (like the Elemental Chaos and the Astral Sea), and Demi-Planes (such as Sigil and Mt. Celesta) are all included in this category. See the Plane page for a list of planes that currently exist in this setting.more details. =3PP - Form Greater Domain= A god lays claim to or creates a Domain of vast significance. Greater domains encompass universal, ultimate concepts and elements. To note, there are two other levels of this action. The three levels of domains may be considered to be different ranks of authority and specialization. The holder of a Greater Domain may be like a General, while the holder of a moderate domain may be like a Colonel, and the holder of a lesser domain like a Captain. The Captain is in the trenches, getting his hands dirty and looking out for his charges. Colonels help direct the Captains towards limited objectives, while the General guides the Colonels in guiding the Captains towards greater objectives. General’s might be revered for their power, but Captains are loved for their deeds. Examples The reason for claiming a domain is largely for fluff. One should expect a god of life to promote life in the universe and oppose death (but not necessarily), while a god of Water may take offense to the mistreatment of water anywhere. "War,” “Life,” and “Water” are all examples of Greater domains. =2PP - Form Moderate Domain= A god lays claim to or creates a portfolio sphere. Examples Like with greater domains, moderate domains are primarily for fluff. They, however, encompass smaller spheres of influence but with a greater degree of concern. Dragons may well worship a god of Life, but they’ll have a special place in their heart for a god of Dragons. “Strategy,” “Dragons,” and “Oceans” are just a few examples of a Moderate Domain. =1PP - Form Lesser Domain= A god lays claim to or creates a very specific portfolio sphere. Examples “Tactics,” “Chromatic Dragons,” and “Seas” are all lesser domains. Like with Greater and Moderate domains, the reason for claiming a lesser domain is largely for fluff. One should expect a god of tactics to take interest in the tactics of mortals, and a god of the sea should foster the seas of the world. A god of Chromatic Dragons most likely is worshipped by Chromatic Dragons, possible because that god created them or nurtures them. Chromatic Dragons may also worship a god of Dragons in general, but it is the lesser god that they’ll usually hold dearest. =3PP - Shape Greater Land= A god creates or moves a continent, ocean, or similar feature. A player must post a map of the feature to the Wikia before adding the feature to an in-game post. Shaping land is an imprecise action. Cities cannot be made with it, though meandering cavern complexes can be. Examples The Greater Shape Land action encompasses landforms such as Asia, North America, the Pacific Ocean, etc. =2PP - Shape Moderate Land= A god creates or moves a mountain range, an archipelago, sea, or similar feature. Additionally, a player must post a map of this feature (or modify an existing map to add/remove this feature) to the wikia before posting it in-game. Again, shaping land is an imprecise action. Cities cannot be made with it. Examples The Rocky Mountains, the Hawaiian Islands, the Black Sea, or a small cluster of meteors could all be made with this action. =1PP Shape Lesser Land= A god creates or moves a single volcano, island, lake, or similar feature. A player must post a map of the landform to the wikia (or modify an existing map to add/remove it) before posting it in-game. A god cannot make a city with this action. Examples Mt. Hood, the Island of Hawaii, a single meteor. Break 1PP - Nourish Land/Populace A god may use the nourish action to either bring life or make life prosper. This action has two versions, depending on the target. Nourish Land When a god creates new land, that land is devoid of life and general resources. The nourish land action enhances an area of land to be conducive to various forms of life. This might take the form of creating plants of a specific habitat, in which case the terrain type should be specified (temperate forest, desert, jungle, etc). Or mundane animal life might be added to that location (mundane animals would include things like rabbits, squirrels, rats, etc. Anything that poses a challenge to an adventure is excluded from this action). Or both plants and animals fill the area. Alternately, a god might make a particular area useful to intelligent life by causing an abundance of grain to grow in the fields of a plane, or causing the earth to be plentiful in certain minerals or gems. Nourish Populace When a god creates a new race, that race is small in number. When organizations or nations form, those things are small. The nourish populace action causes the focus to prosper. This might take the form of a population increase, an increase of wealth, an increase of military might, or something else. The exact definition of how much this action increases a populace is intentionally left vague. It should be a slow, gradual increase, however. A single nourish generally isn’t enough to make a populace grow from a few hundred individuals to a world-spanning empire. 1PP - Harm Land/Populace A god may use the harm action to hurt a land or people. This action has two forms, depending on the target. Harm Land A god causes disasters to occur, such as a bringing drought, a flood, earthquakes, forest fires, pestilence, etc. This makes the area harsher and less conducive to life. Harm Populace A god causes a people-group to fall on economic hardship, to suffer from rampant diseases and plagues, to undergo social unrest, or in general fail to prosper. 2PP - Spawn Beast A god creates a monstrous beast, which may be a more vicious form of a mundane creature or a beast of mythical proportions. A Stat-block for this beast must already be present in a WotC publication, which should be cited, or, if homebrewed, must be posted to the wikia before it is posted in game. Examples of these creatures are: dire rats, oozes, hydras, behemoths, etc. To note, spawning a beast only produces one type of beast in that general category. Spawning boars can produce either Dire Boars, Thunderfury Boars, or homebrewn monstrous boars, but not all three, or even two. To note, spawning beasts would exclude mundane boars, as that would be considered a nourish land action. To offer another example: spawn beast might create a dire rat, but nourish land would produce a regular rat. 1PP - Modify Beast A god takes a pre-existing creature that they have created or they have been given permission to play with and they modify it to a similar-but-different form. For example, a god may create Dire Boars and then modify a sub-population of those beasts into Thunderfury Boars. However, a god may not modify Boars into a Pig-Men populace with this action (though that may be the fluff description for a Create Populace action), nor could boars be reasonably changed into dryads. This action can only produce closely related variants, not new creatures. 4PP - Create Populace A god creates a race of intelligent beings. If this race has been published in a WotC publication, that source should be cited. If a homebrew race is desired, a monstrous stat block should be posted to the wikia before this action is taken in game. PC stat blocks are requested for homebrewed races, but not required. Examples of races are: Humans, Efreet, Eladrin, Beholders, etc. An important aspect of being a god is having worshippers, and only intelligent creatures can worship a god. If one is unsure of the difference between a Beast and a Populace, just consider if the creature in question can create a culture of some description. If the answer is no, it is a beast. If the answer is yes, it is a populace. 3PP - Modify Populace A god may create a branch of a larger race. For example, a god may grant humans darkvision (humans not originally possessing that ability), but only a sub-group of humans would have this. Additionally, a god may create Elves from Eladrin using this action. However, such modifications must be justified through role-playing. Elves and Eladrin are not necessarily related unless that relationship is established through roleplaying. Likewise, Halflings and dwarves might be related, but only if established through roleplaying. Generally, large changes require a Create Populace action; Halflings cannot be made from Humans, nor Humans from Elves (except where established first through roleplaying). 2PP - Spawn Template A god creates a template that can be applied to either beasts and intelligent creatures, or both. If this template has been published previously in a WotC source, that should be cited both in-game and on the wikia. If it is a homebrew template, the stat block should be posted to the wikia before posting it to the game. Examples of templates are: Death Knight and Vampire Lord. 2PP - Command Populace A god causes a race to follow a divine command, such as to go to worship him/her/it, to migrate en mass to a new land, to go to war. Additionally, a god can reveal knowledge of a character class or a technology hereto unknown to that populace. If a character class has been published by WotC, then that source should be cited. If this is a homebrew class, it should be posted in its complete state to the wikia before being posted in game. Technologies, once taught, are available to all populaces for free (though the populaces aren’t required to actually know that tech; it can just be assumed if desired). However, populaces that have had a specific tech taught to them are considered to be “experts” in that field. For example, if dwarves are taught the stoneworking technology, humans learn how to craft statues and other such stoney items, but dwarven workmanship is considered superior. There is no in-game benefit for one race to be better than another race at a given tech, but it serves as flavor and may have Dungeons and Dragons play specific implications (such as particularly fine weapons being of a particular make). The same “technology” may be taught to a race multiple times to indicate heightened levels of expertise, if necessary. Additional information about populaces can be found on the Populace page. 3PP - Ascend Exarch A god creates a powerful divine servant or raises a mortal to immortal status. As gods can only be in one place at one time, exarchs serve as valuable emissaries both to other gods and the mortal world. Exarchs are additional characters that a player may RP. Because mortals may encounter and even battle Exarchs, a complete stat block should be added to the Wikia, similar to Orcus’ stat block from the MM. 4PP - Ascend God A god imparts a divine spark that flourishes and develops into a new divine being. This allows a new god (and thus, usually, a new player) to enter the game. Often, but not always, this new god is of the same Faction at the progenitor. There is also vague connection between creator and created; the new god may consider the older god its father, or the older god may see the new god as a servant. This connection is not mandatory and merely serves to help direct player interactions. This is the only way for new players to enter the game. Additionally, the creating god assigns the new god their starting domain(s). New gods should usually embody “needed” concepts demanded by the story or determined by the admins. XPP - Oppose Divine Action A god initiates a battle of wills against another god in order to prevent or undo an action that god took. This action has a variable PP cost dependant on the player. In attempting to subvert another god’s action, the opposing god must spend the counter PP for that action and then put a self-determined amount of PP towards opposing that original action (at least 1PP, however). The defending god may then respond in kind, investing a self-determined amount of PP to force the original action to occur. Alternately, the defender may give up and allow the opposing god to subvert the original action. If the defender responds by investing PP towards forcing the action, the opposing god may then up the ante again by investing more PP or give up. This cycle continues until a god runs out of PP or gives up. Whoever invested the most PP in the battle of wills wins. To provide an example: Zeus spends 1pp to nourish the bronze-kneed Greeks but Apollo attempts to stop that from happening them. Apollo must first spend 1pp to undo Zeus’ action (1pp count the original nourish action), but that does not go into effect right away. Apollo must then put PP towards opposing Zeus’ will. This may be any amount between 1 and the amount of PP that Apollo has at his disposal. Let us say that Apollo puts 2pp into thwarting Zeus’ will. Zeus may then respond by either allowing Apollo to thwart his will (at which point Zeus’ nourish is canceled out as if it never happened), or Zeus may put his own PP towards forcing his will to be done. He must spend at least 3pp to force the issue (1pp isn’t enough to overcome Apollo’s attempts and 2pp is a tie which goes to the last person who upped the ante). Apollo may then either give up on his attempt to thwart Zeus’ will, or he may further up the ante by putting toward another 2pp (1pp would tie Zeus, and the tie goes to the last person who upped the ante). Zeus may then allow his will to be thwarted or he may counter. This cycle continues until one god gives up or no longer has PP to successfully up the ante. In this case, if Zeus wins, the Greeks are nourished like he originally intended. If Apollo wins, however, the nourish is canceled as if it never happened. Any PP put towards this conflict is lost, even if a god gives up after a round or two. Category:Rules